Midnight Requiem
by Axel's Heartless
Summary: A seeming normal girl suddenly finds herself in one of her favorite animes. Her whole world is turned upside down as events that don't seem to be connected unfold. The evil demons, power hungery humans and a clueless demi god aren't helping matter either.
1. Chapter 1

RatedK+ for language. Rating will go up later due to some more graphic chapters. Eventually I'll either have to post some chapters on or just have the people who want to read them to email me.

Summary: A seemingly normal girl finds herself thrown into one her favorite animes.Her whole world is turned upside down when seemingly unrelatedevents start to unfold. The evildemons, power hungry humans and a clueless demi god are only making a hard situation even worse.

Disclaimer:Nothing in the show belongs to me.Only my owncharacters are mine.

Midnight's Requiem

Chapter one

This is a story that most of you have probably already heard. An average everyday girl that loves to watch anime suddenly finds herself thrown into one of her favorite shows. Then she's stuck to face some evil demon in order to save both worlds from some disaster. Of course not before finding out she has suddenly gained some sort of powers.

Don't get me wrong it's not as boring as it may seem at first. There are some differences in this story that most others don't have. If you want to know what I'm talking about then keep reading to find out.

My story starts on a seemingly normal day. I got up fifteen minutes late for a ten minute walk to school. Jumping out of bed I ran to my closet to find something to wear. I wasn't in a picky mood today so I just grabbed the first pair of black jeans I saw and put them on. Then got one of my favorite sleeveless T shirts. It was a plain white shirt that said 'Hey! My face is up here'. with an arrow pointing up. I didn't really have the time to look for anything else and as I passed the mirror I noticed the red rat's nest I call my hair.

"Man how the hell does it manage to do that every night? I swear someone has it out for me."

Finding a hair brush took another three and a half minutes so I got out what knots I could. Pulling the rest up int a sloppy bun I looked myself over in the mirror for a second time to make sure it was at least half way decent. Not that it was the first time it had ever happened to me but I wasn't going to walk out the door looking like a bum.

Looking over at the clock I realized I'd wasted another fifteen minutes so it looked like I'd have to grab a piece of toast on my way out the door. As my luck would have it the toaster was broken again so it was looking like another morning without breakfast. Just great. Now I'm beginning to wonder why I even get out of bed monday morning.

It had rained sometime in the early hours so the ground was still soaked, I sadly found out as I stepped off of the curb and put my foot in a rather deep puddle. Score three for me. Oh well getting back to the point. I finally arrived just as the late bell for first period rang. It wasn't so bad that I missed homeroom, the teacher was really nice and probably wouldn't say anything if I explained it to her. My algebra teacher was another matter though. She would give detention to pope if he made her wait.

As I entered the room I took my seat next to my best friend, and fellow lover of all things anime, Joann. She was wearing another one of her sundresses. This one was a light yellow color with flowers on it. Her dark brown hair was back in her usual braid and of course she looked great as always. Not that I would call myself ugly or anything but I've thought myself to be a bit average. You know the type. Not too tall or short, too thin or heavy but some where in the middle.  
Joann could be a little goofie at times, but she could also be serious, and she was also very friendly. That is of course unless you got on her bad side. She had been like a sister to me ever since my father died when I was about six or seven. We always spent the weekends at each other's houses so we could watch our favorite animes together. Usually it would end up with a fight over if InuYasha or Sesshoumaru was better.

She currently was grinning about something for which I was at a loss as to what it could be. Unless she managed to con her mother into buying the Outlaw Star dvd box set, there wasn't too many things that could make her smile like that.

"So what has you grinning like you just got away with murder?"

"Oh nothing. If by some miracle you can get your eyes off of James's ass you would be able to see that the old hag isn't here to teach the class."

"That's weird. Mrs. Hinton would miss her own funeral if it meant making our lives a little more miserable."

"Hey maybe she lost her teeth and she won't go out of the house without them."

"Yeah, maybe... Hopefully we'll get something better to look at for a few days."

I looked over towards the clock, just as someone was walking in the room, and the weirdest thing happened. You know how everyone thinks that there's something wrong with the clocks in the school that makes the day longer? Well as I was looking at the minute hand it actually started to tick backwards. But before I knew what happened there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello earth to Crystal. Is anyone home?"

"Huh. I'm sorry did you say something?"

"Geeze you're really out of it. I said did you see that fine piece of a man that just walked into the room?"

I looked up to the blackboard to see a guy looking at the class. He was wearing snug fitting jeans and short sleeve button up shirt. Joann's description of him was far off to say the least. He wasn't just fine he was hot with a capital h-o-t. From his short black hair to stunning smile and the nicely toned muscles you could just barely make out under his shirt. I thought he was almost perfect, that was until I looked into his eyes. Those eyes looked very cold. It sent a shutter through my body as they moved to look into mine. He kept staring at me for what seemed like forever before he moved on to the next person.

"Hey check out mister hottie. I wonder what happened that would cause this good fortune?"

"I don't know Joann. There something... I don't know... not right with him."

"Oh pu-lease. He's like the poster boy for hotness. Even you have to admit that James would have a run for his money if that guy was about ten year younger."

I didn't say anything to her comment. I didn't want to have to explain why I felt the way I did. Truth be told I didn't have an explanation myself. Just that there was something... well off about him. Almost a feeling like it's something that didn't quite belong there. I don't know if anyone else has ever had one of those feelings but it leaves a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The morning's events already forgotten as I entered the lunch room to look for Joann. She was in her usual spot with Beth.

Beth and I didn't meet until Jr. High. She was a very soft spoken person most of the time. Not to say she couldn't be loud though and believe me when I say may ears could have done without some of the noise she was capable of producing. Her short light brown hair was actually out of that ridiculous pony tail she's insisted on keeping it in and she was wearing another one of her self proclaimed 'fashion trendy' outfits. She wasn't what I would call ugly but of course she wasn't about to win any beauty contests.

Oh come on. I know what everyone is thinking. How could you think that about someone you call your friend. Well it's not what you think. I respect Beth completely and I would never think any less of her because she wasn't model worthy. I've always believed it's the personality not the person's face that counts.  
They were currently fighting about weather or not Hiei could beat Kuwabara in a fight. Of course Beth was currently loosing that particular argument. Nothing against her taste in favorite characters, but lets face it Kuwabara isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch. Not that I hate him or anything but I do like Hiei more. I must say one thing on Kuwabara's behalf he does have a kind heart and a code that he wouldn't break even if it meant sacrificing his life. I remember the episode during the dark tournament when they had to fight Dr. Ichigaki's Team. Kuwabara refused to kill them even though it could have meant his own death. Doing something like that always gets bonus points in my book.

Grabbing a plate, I made my way over to the two with an idea as how to end their fight. Smiling, I sat down and innocently looked over towards the two.

"You know I don't know why you two keep insisting on fighting over who's better. You're both too hard headed to change your point of view." Pausing I took a bite of my meatloaf. It was probably one of the few things on the menu that doesn't contain any meat what so ever. "But you know if you want to talk about something interesting why not Kurama? I should probably tell you both something about him you may not know."

I took that time to take a drink of my soda. They were both looking at me as if I suddenly knew something important that they weren't privy to.  
They both started to get annoyed with me as I took my sweet time drinking. I thought better say something before they both go psycho on me...

"You know the only thing strait about the guy is his grades."  
I know I shouldn't have said it cause hell he's one of my favorite characters. It was at that moment I realized my mistake. To think people say the his fan girls in the show are dangerous. At least they don't have to put up with my friends. I accidentally ducked behind Brittney -insert evil laugh- the stereo typical ditsy blond cheerleader bimbo, as Joann threw her mashed potatoes.

Needless to say it started a major food fight for which my two friends and I was blamed for. So that brings us to the end of the day where the three of us sat in detention. We were talking about working on a crossover fan fiction with either Ruroni Kenshin and Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha and Wolf's Rain,when Mr. Drake aka mister evil eyes walked through the door.

"It would seem that you three have caused quite a mess in the cafeteria. I don't suppose you have anything to say for yourselves?... No. Well I must say I'm surprised when I found out you three were involved."

He stopped talking long enough to sit down on his desk, crossing his hands on his lap as he looked right at us.

"Even though I've only spent one class with you I did take time to look over your files and I must say that with a few exceptions you have very impressive records."

I tensed up a little bit when he looked over to me. I knew what he was trying to say without actually saying it. It wasn't exactly odd for me to... lets say... miss a few classes I didn't care for, namely gym. Not that I hated it but the teacher was a total bitch. Not to mention the few fights I had gotten into with the self proclaimed 'popular people'.

He didn't say anything else to us and a sort of normal feeling returned as I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

"Hey Guys, I said, is it just me or does it feel like something isn't quite right?"

"Sorry Crystal ball. It's just you."

"Oh come on Joann you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Hey no need to spaz. We'll be out of here in no time and sadly we'll have to leave the eye candy behind."

Beth and Joann started to talk about something but my mind was already on other things waiting for the bell to ring.

--

Well fast forward to the end of the week because I doubt you want to hear the boring routine of a teenage girl. As my algebra class ended Mr. Drake told me to stay behind because he had something he wanted to talk to me about.

"You know Ms. Walker I must say I am rather curious as to why you feel the need to cut out on some of your classes. Is there someone bothering you? Or perhaps it's something else."

"No Mr. Drake nothing's wrong.

"You don't need to call me Mr. Drake. It sounds to formal. Why not call me Ash."

"Umm... Ok... Ash. Like I said nothing's wrong. I like my class just fine and the kids act the same way as they always have. Sure I don't get along with everybody but it isn't anything that I would call a problem."

"Well I didn't expect you to open up to me right away, but just so you know if you feel the need to talk to anyone my door is always open. Weather you believe it or not I'm here to help you and I'll do whatever I can to make sure all of my students can work in a stress free environment. You are a very bright student when you apply yourself. From what I've heard you've already taken several class in foreign languages."

"I'm ok. You don't need to worry about me. If you don't mind I'm going to be late getting to my english class."

"Here take this pass. If your teacher shouldn't have a problem with you being tardy. All you have to do is explain that I needed to talk to you. Just remember what I said. If you need to talk you know where to find me."

At this point you're probably wondering why I mentioned this when I said I wasn't going to bore you with my daily routine. It was what happened as I was walking towards my class. I was looking out one of the windows when dark clouds suddenly covered the sky. Outside the wind blew violently sending trash flying through the air. There was a loud rumble in the sky just as a bolt of lightning hit the ground. It had struck so close that I was forced to close my eyes. I ended up seeing spots for the rest of the day because of that.

But back to the freak storm.

As I opened my eyes I could make out a blurry figure of a person in a black cloak standing outside looking at me. Or at least I assumed that's what they were doing because lets face it at that time I was practically blinded by the flash that went off in front of my face. It was strange and a little creepy. It's almost as if they were trying to call out to me without even saying a word.

I tried to focus but just as quickly as the figure appeared it was gone.

By the time I got home it was getting a little late. I took out my home work and turned on the computer so Joann, Beth and I could IM each other. I made sure to put up a page that had some kind of research stuff on it just in case my mom got home from work and asked me what I was doing.

A little sneaky, I know but what can I say. All parents are like friend Nazis. They tell you, 'you need to make more friends'. Then when you do they're all like 'you need to get off that phone. You have enough time to talk to your friends at school'. Ch, yeah right.

Well as we were sending each other messages the lights started to dim. Lucky for me the computer didn't turn off, but somehow another person by the screen name of ladydeath popped up. If that wasn't weird enough they sent me a message saying 'It's not safe anymore. Beware of those who would try to use you'.

After reading this I was thinking that somebody in the hospital forgot to keep an eye open for the mental patient with a computer. Forget the fact that a person I didn't even know was IMing me, but I mean come on. What would possess any sane person to send something like that.

I sent a message back saying 'Yeah like people who forgot to take their meds and have nothing better to do then try to scare someone'.

With that said I was just going to shut down the computer when another message popped up saying 'This isn't a threat. Someone will be looking for you. If they haven't found you already. Beware the wondering soul'.

"Wandering soul? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Against my better judgment I sent a reply. 'Wondering soul huh. I don't suppose you could be a little more specific... Like just who the hell you're talking about?'

'The wondering soul is an evil entity that wants to bring about the destruction of the worlds. But first it needs the powers of the Dark Light'

'Dark Light? Somebody's been hitting the bottle a little too hard lately. Darkness and light are like polar opposites. There's now way you could have both together. And what do you mean by worlds? Last time I checked there was just the one. Unless you really are a crazy person I don't see how that could happen.'  
'I don't have time to explain. Trust me when I say it will stop at nothing to possess what it desires.'

'I don't suppose you could give me anything useful. Like where this spirit thing is suppose to be so I can stay away from it.'

'I don't know the answer to that. What I can tell you is there's something that says: If the soul of darkness possess the Dark Light all the worlds will turn to ash.'

You know how they say that hindsight is twenty-twenty? Well it's the time before you get to that point that always sucks. If I had known what the hell I would have been getting myself into I probably would have pulled the plug from the wall and tossed the computer out the window... Ok, ok maybe not, but it still sucked.

Of course I'm getting ahead of myself here so lets backpedal for a minute and get back to the creepy lady death person.

I was thinking about a reply when the power did go off. It seemed like it left the entire block in darkness. Now normally stupid kiddie stuff like that wouldn't scare me, but after the little freak session with Mrs. death I can admit I was a bit spooked. It's not everyday you're sitting down talking to your friends and some weirdo starts telling you your life is in danger.

I made my way to the kitchen where all of the candles, matches, and flashlights are kept, when a something suddenly accrued to me. Why the hell was it so dark when there was at least another hour or two of day light left?

By that point the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand on end and I made my way over my mom's knife set and grabbed the biggest one I could find.

I know it was probably stupid of me to do that... Hell I know it was, but it's like I was suddenly stuck in one of those cheesy horror movies. You know what I'm talking about. It's the ones where the bimbo always runs upstairs to get away from the psycho killer that sneak into the house.

I checked the doors and windows to make sure they were locked. Ok check and check for the first floor. Now to go upstairs and make sure everything's locked up tight.

Before I go any further with this all I have to say is five words 'movie bimbo move number one'. Everything seemed to be set upstairs when I entered my room. I looked at the window's lock and saw it was firmly in place so I figured I'd head back downstairs and wait till the power was back on.

When I turned around the person in black was standing in the middle of the room. He didn't move or make a sound and I was so shocked by his appearance that I made bimbo mistake number two. I dropped the knife and tried to get past him. Before I could make it out the door he grabbed me by the arm and stuck some kind of sword in my chest.

As I fell to the floor I could barely hear him say something... What was that now? ... Oh yeah. He said: "Everything will be alright now. You can rest knowing your light will not fade away." I remember thinking 'Is this guy for real? How are things going to be ok? I'm dead damn it, DEAD.'

Pitiful last thought I know but hell put yourself in my shoes. In a situation like that you're not exactly going to be thinking 'I wonder if I passed the math finals, or damn now I'm going to miss my date with that really cute guy... uh... what's his name.'

By this point I could feel my spirit leaving my body. Let me tell you it one of the weirdest feeling I've ever had and I know you're probably trying to figure out how I'm suppose to save anything if I'm dead right. Well this is where the really strange shit starts happening.

And so ends chapter one. Hope you're interested and yeah I know I haven't updated Blood and Roses in a long time. I've been having some problems that I don't care to get into and I'm sure you don't want to hear.


	2. Into Another World

Midnight's Requiem

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.

Chapter 2: Into another world

After leaving my body behind I began to wonder what exactly was suppose to happen next. I didn't really expect the real world version of Botan to suddenly pop up and say I'm dead and now I'm going to go off to spirit world. So where did that leave me? If heaven really exists why was I stuck floating over my house?

Before I could take any time to think it over I felt this weird sensation. It was like some kind of pull. The next thing I knew the world began to blur then there was nothing.

I don't know how long I stayed in that darkness but when I did start to come around I could hear voices off in the distance. I still couldn't see anything but they where talking about something strange.

I couldn't recognize either voices but I know it was a man and a woman. This is what they said.

Woman: "How long do you think it will take before she's able to get up?"

Man: "We're not sure yet. It was hard enough just to get her here. If we had been a little longer it may have been too late... I thought I told you to make sure she got out of the house."

Woman: "I'm sorry about that. I was trying but the connection was cut. He probably was the one who did it... There was something I wanted to know."

Man: "And that would be?"

Woman: "Well how exactly is she going to be able to help us in her... uh... condition. I highly doubt that she'll be willing to do anything when she finds out that you put her in that--"

Man: "I know but it was all I could do to stop the degradation of her spirit. It will take time but for now it will have to do."

Woman: "Do you want me to get the team together? I have a feeling that things may go better if the others are here."

Man: "Yes, that will be fine. Go now."

Everything blanked out after that and it would be a little while before I knew what they were talking about.

* * *

A short chapter but it shouldn't take that long before the next one up. 


	3. A Few Surprises too Many

Midnight's Requiem

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. X6

Chapter 3: A Few Surprises too Many

Everything was starting to come into focus again and the first thing I noticed was the problem of not being able to move or see. The second thing that became clear was the fact that I could hear my heart beat pulsing in my ears. Of course, because of the fact that I clearly remember being stabbed in the chest and floating above my house, it was a little confusing to say the least.

The next thing that was obvious was the fact that the people from before where talking with some new people. From what I gathered from the conversation, I was the one they were talking about.

I tried to move again but was only successful in getting one of my hands to move a few inches.

"I think she's waking up."

That was the girl form before.

"Have George bring me those files. It would probably be better to do this here."

And there was the guy.

"Do you really think she will be willing to listen? I have to admit this is less than favorable circumstances. Even with the knowledge of this world I find it hard to believe she would want to hear you out after—"

This was someone new and to tell you the truth the voice was somewhat familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

"You don't have to tell me that but there's nothing I can do about it. We'll just have to explain things and hope for the best."

I was sick and tired of being talked about as if I didn't even exist. I wanted nothing more then to get up and give that aggravating guy a piece of my mind.

Finally being able to move took a few moments more. I went to get up a little too quickly. Bad move on my part. The next thing I knew I found myself heading towards the floor and an arm was grabbing me before I could hit anything.

Laying back down, I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from hurling all over the place. As everything started to calm down I heard a voice.

"Crystal I'm glad you're awake, but I think it would be better if you stayed off of your feet….. Now, it might be hard for you to believe but there are forces out there that would look to destroy this world and yours. It has come to my attention that one such entity has made it's way to your world and is trying to find a power known as the Dark Light. It is important that you help us to find and destroy this evil before he can do any damage."

I still had my eyes close so the next thing he said didn't make much sense at the time.

"Now before you say anything I must warn you there was a small problem with your transfer to this world. In fact, the truth is we weren't't ready for your arrival. We were forced to use some… desperate measures."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

Opening my eyes for the first time I realized the person in front of me looked strangely like the character Koenma in Yu Yu Hakusho…. Well at least in his teen form. From the clothes, the Jr. thing stuck on his head and the pacifier in his mouth.

Now here I am in a lot of people's greatest fantasy and the first thing out of my mouth wasn't't something cool or memorable, nope, not at all. My stupid mouth just had to move before my brain had time to kick in.

"Holly crap! You're Koenma. No, freaken way. This is so cool. Wait till Joann and Beth find out about this they'll be so jealous…. I don't suppose I could get some autographs?"

"Yes, well as I was saying there was a small problem with your transfer. To be more specific it has to with your body."

"I don't see how. I feel fine… well except for the fact that I died, but hell Yusuke died and he was fine."

Before I go further there is something I need to explain. It is at this point that most people would expect me to describe a beautiful body that I was given. All of it equipped with some great qualities. Like really long purple hair, claws and with curves in all the right places. If only that was true in my case. Sadly I wasn't't blessed with such good fortune.

"As I said before we weren't't given proper time to finish preparations. We should still be able to switch you when the time comes but for now I'm afraid this will have to do."

I was still confused as to what he was talking about when my right shoulder had an itch. Not thinking about it I took my left hand and I was going to scratch it when I noticed something, more to the point the lack of something.

Looking down I realized that my shirt was a bit too flat. Without thinking I put my hand to my chest and confirmed the fact that I indeed now had a flat chest. Setting my gaze a little further down I noticed something that had no place being there.

I was caught between wanting to knocking the lights out of that damnable demi god, screaming my head off or listening to what possible explanation he could come up with.

I opted for the second choice.

"What the hell... What's going on?"

I noticed him flinch a bit at my outburst. At that point I wasn't in the mood to give a rat's ass.

"Just relax and calm down Crystal. There's no need to get irrational."

"Calm down. Are you crazy? You turned me into a guy damn it. A freaken GUY!"

And I think I should leave it right here and let you wonder what happened next... Nah, I'm not exactly that evil.

I looked over to everyone else and noticed Yusuke and Kuawbara both were trying in a lousy attempt not to laugh their asses off. Kurama was standing off to the side and I couldn't tell what he was thinking and of course Hiei was against the far wall with his arms crossed. Even though I didn't really know what he was thinking it was probable something to do with humans being stupid and wanting to be somewhere else.

Kurama was the first to break the silence.

"Perhaps we should let her rest for a while. It would give everyone involved some time to think and I'm sure this experience has been a bit traumatic. There is no need to rush things."

He looked over to me when he continued.

"I would like to apologize to you on behalf of everyone here. You should take some time to yourself and when you're ready we can continue this conversation."

I didn't say anything to him and just nodded at his statement. Damn that fox and all of his hotness. It's at this point that I'm again reminded of my current situation when I get an unexpected reaction from... uh... lets say below the belt. I was really hoping that no one in the room noticed.

At this point some of you are probably laughing at me, but give me a break here. I wasn't born a guy and it was very uncomfortable to have to deal with... well... that.

They all left the room to give me some privacy and I was grateful for that. I didn't want to have to explain that to any of them. Now I had all the time I needed to think of a way out of this. If that wasn't an option then I was going to have to figure out a way to strangle the person who thought 'Hey we need some comic relief. Lets put her in a guys body and see what happens'.

* * *

Another chapter done. Make sure to click on the button under this to review and let me know what you think. 


	4. A new start and a few bruises

Midnight's Requiem

Rating: As of now I'm just going to put the rating at T to be safe.

Disclaimer: Read first chapter.

Chapter 4: A new start and a few bruises

* * *

Once everyone left me alone to my thoughts, I plopped back down on the bed and closed my eyes. There was way too much to think and I was still feeling tired. A nap would have done me some good, provided I could have actually fallen asleep again. Sadly my mind wouldn't slow down long enough for that to happen, so I just lied there staring up at the ceiling.

There was a small ache pulsing in my chest where that person had stabbed me. I avoided putting my hand there; hoping that just by wishing I was in my own body it would make it true.

I didn't think I would ever get used to the fact that I was now a boy. I also didn't things could get any worse at that point. That is until something awful happened... I suddenly needed to go to the bathroom.

'Of all of the bodies they could have put me into why in the world did it have to be a guy?'

I figured that I could put off the awkwardness of a stop off at the rest room for a little while longer by going to see what exactly I had gotten myself into. Hopefully Koenma would tell me that I wouldn't be trapped in this god-forsaken body longer then a day or two. I didn't even want to think about what I as going to do when it came time to take a shower.

I walked out the door and was greeted by a strange colored oni. He was just standing there, obviously waiting to show me to the others.

"Follow me. Lord Koenma is expecting you."

I didn't say anything to him. I wasn't really in to mood for conversation right now. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be long before the Q and A would and I was going to have no choice but to say something.

As we approached the doors I realized that the show, even though they did look large, didn't even compare to their actual size. The doors were enormous. I'm talking strain your neck to look up to the top kind of huge.

But I guess that you aren't really interested in that. You're probably thinking why the hell won't she hurry up and get to the meeting. Well give me a second and I'll get to it.

I walked into the room and it was exactly how I expected it to be. Everything was exactly like the show; I could barely contain my amazement as I made my way over to everyone.

"Well, I said, maybe now you can explain exactly what's happened to me and just how you plan to fix it."

"Well Crystal you were brought here because there, to put it simply, is someone who is trying to obtain a power called Dark Light and he needs you to get it."

"Dark Light? I think that was the same thing that lady mentioned just before… just before I..."

Koenma nodded his head as soon as I finished talking.

"Yes that was Botan. I had her contact you in hopes of being able to avoid any confrontation with the evil apparition that is looking for you. Things might have gone better if we had been sooner… I'm sorry for everything you've had to go through because of it."

"Well, Koenma continued speaking, I guess now would be a good time to try to explain what Dark Light is. You might want to sit down because what I'm about to tell you well be a bit of a shock. It's vital to both this reality and yours that you understand the importance of your roll in everything."

I wanted this to get moving so I decided not to say anything else for the moment. If I knew Yu Yu Hakusho, and pretty much anything related to it, there was probably going to be some uber powerful bad guy that we were going to just barely beat in time to avoid the on coming Apocalypse.

He waited for me to sit down (which I might add was awkward as hell in the new body of mine) before continuing.

"Before I can explain to you why you are being hunted by the evil spirit there's something you need to understand about Dark Light. It is an ancient power source of one the worlds first forms of magic. It first started in a long since dead civilization and some how managed to survive through out the generations."

"So what is this power exactly?"

"I'm getting to that point right now…. It was said that who ever can obtain the power would be able to control a force so great no one would be able to stand against it. If some one with an evil heart were to find it then all life as we know it would be destroyed. It happened nearly once before, but a small group of the ancient ones were able to seal off the path to that power".

"How?"

"Nobody really knows. Most of the information from that time period is all but gone. But what we do know is a battle was fought that lasted for days. Many of the people who guarded the source of power had fallen in battle. The remaining ancient ones banded together and used up what little strength they had left to use the Five Points of Sealing spell. After that they were killed and anything that could have been useful to use went with them to their graves."

"So basically what you're saying is we're screwed… What I really want to know is what are you going to do about getting me back into my own body?"

"There's nothing we can do at the moment. For now were going to have to wait until the wounds heal before we can even think about doing a transfer. This is a delicate process and it can't be rushed. Not to mention your soul still has to get over the shock of a forced transfer into the body it's currently residing in. If things go according to plan you should be back to normal in about a week."

At the mention of the work 'week' I felt my heart drop somewhere around my knees. This dream trip to another dimension was turning into a real nightmare.

-----

End chapter

Feel free to leave a review. I might even post the next chapter tomorrow if I get a few.


	5. Nowhere Fast

Chapter 5: Nowhere Fast

An: I know the last chapter was kinda short (as some one pointed out. And they were right about what they said.) I was a bit off track and I'm trying to fix some things. (but don't worry I'll be clearing up a few points in the next couple of chapters) Acutally this chapter was supposed to be tacked on to the last one but I didn't do it. I'm already working on the next one but I'll be busy all day tomorrow so I won't be posting it before Monday.

I also want to say thank you to the people that have reviewed so far. I had actually pretty much given up on writing this, but it's the positive feedback that makes it worth continuing the fics.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah

-----

As the shock really started to kick in I could practically feel the blood in my veins start to turn cold. I was standing there with my mouth half way to the floor like some kind of idiot. He really expected me to stay like this for at least a whole week.

Kurama was saying something off to my left but I couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying. Everything around me seemed to be out of focus for a few minutes. When I did finally get my head back down to earth… spirit world… whatever… Koenma was talking to me.

"I know this might be difficult but for now I've made arrangements for you to stay with Kuwabara and his sister."

I just looked at him while I tried to work together a response. This guy had to be tapped if he thought being stuck in this body _might_ be difficult.

"Might be difficult? Are you crazy? I can't stay like this. I don't know the first thing about being a guy. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Well I'm sorry but you're just going to have to deal with it for now because there isn't anything that can be done about it… Botan. I want you to bring them back to the human realm. And Yusuke I need your group to see what you can dig up on your end while I look through the files here."

In other words, I thought to myself, have George do all of the legwork and take the credit for it.

Before I knew it we were back to earth standing outside of Genkai's temple. It would have been a really cool experience under different circumstances, but every step up the seemingly endless stairway made me think about the situation even more.

"Hey, I heard Kuwabara say, try not to take it too hard. If you need help with anything just ask. I can teach you everything you need to know about being a man."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as he tried to pull of one of his classic macho stances. But at least he did manage to take some of the edge off of the annoyance I was feeling.

"It's not as simple as that. This isn't something you can help me with… no one can."

"I don't see why not, Yusuke said, what problem could you possibly have that we can't help you with?"

I noticed Yusuke quirk an eyebrow as the beginnings of a blush started tinting my cheeks. Chances are if he's anything like his character in the show then he probably had something perverted running through his head.

"I can't tell you… It's embarrassing."

I didn't want to have to spell it out but I knew that I was going to need to do it. I never did make that trip to the bathroom and I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer before I had to use it.

"Aw come on, he said as he threw an arm over my shoulders, just think of yourself as one of the guys now."

Letting out an annoyed breath, I glared at Yusuke. I might have liked the guy but he was getting on my already frayed nerves.

"Alright, alright I tell you." He leaned in closer as if I was about to share an important secret with him. "I have to pee." I had mumbled the last word hoping he would drop it at that… no such luck.

"You have to what?"

"Ugh, pee. I have to pee."

He stopped walking, staring at me, and blinked a couple of times. It was right after that the fit of laughter started. Kuwabara had joined in (though probably not quite as loud) and I could even see a bit of a smirk Kurama was trying to hide.

I didn't even want to stick around for the taunting session I knew was coming from Yusuke, so I started back up the steps at a hurried pace. By the time we got to the top I was fortunate enough not to have to listen to any more jokes at my expense. Not sure how that happened but I figured that I had Kurama to thank for that.

It didn't take more then a few more minutes before we were standing outside the sliding doors to the temple. The place was even cooler when you're looking at it from the other side of the screen.

Genkai was sitting down in front of her TV sipping a hot cup of tea when Yusuke announced our arrival. They were going at their usual verbal spat when Kurama showed me the way to the bathroom. Don't worry I'm not going to scare you with the details of that particular trip. Needless to say it was a very awkward experience.

I got back out to the room with the rest of the group and all eyes were pointed in my direction. Being a person who hates those kinds of situations, I decided to speak up first.

"So what now?"

"First, Genkai said, it would be best if we got you situated before heading out. Shizuru is already waiting to take you home."

"Yeah about that… well, wouldn't it make more sense for me to stay here. I mean after all if someone is after me wouldn't it be better if I learned to protect myself. I'm not going to lie and say that I can fight because, really, I can't."

She lit up a cigarette and shook her head. "No, at this point it wouldn't really make much difference. There isn't enough time to get you properly prepared. It would be in your best interest to stay close to Yusuke and the others."

I didn't want to leave because I had just gotten there, but at the same time what she said was true. There wasn't any time for all of this. Things needed to be done and I would have only gotten in the way if I stayed there.

We did our quick goodbyes and I even managed to get an autograph from Genkai and Yukina, not that it would matter. No one at home would believe where I got it from if I told them anyway… assuming I could even get back home.

The ride back to the city was pretty quiet. It gave me time to do some thinking, if nothing else. There was so much that didn't make any sense. Koenma's half assed explanation for starters.

It's really funny how the guy could explain something to you with out really telling you anything.

I got the fact that this Dark Light was supposed to be some kind of extremely powerful force but he didn't really get into how I was connected to it. He never even got to the evil spirit that wants to kill me or even who he was. The only thing he did make clear is that I was in trouble and it could be disastrous if the bad guys got their hands on me.

I'm not sure how long I had been thinking about all of the things now going on in my life, but the next thing I knew we where pulling up in front of the apparent building that (I assumed) belonged to Kuwabara and his sister.

When we got inside Shizuru to me I was going to sleep in Kuwabara's room and he would take the fold out bed. Seeing as it was already late, and I was still wiped out from the soul switch thing this morning, I opted to get some rest before continuing on with the Q and A.

No one had seemed to mind (not that I really cared at that particular moment… lack of sleep can make me into a really crabby person) so I headed off for some shuteye. I didn't even bother to try and find a pair of pjs or anything.

The bed was very comfortable and the low hum of the fan was the only noise I could hear. It didn't take longer then a minute before I was drifting off to sleep. But before I left the world of the consciousness, a voice rang clearly in my mind.

'Let your weary mind rest, for soon you shall be in my grasp.'

The thought 'stupid voices' vaguely ran through my mind and then I was gone to the world of dreams.

------

End chapter

You know the drill. Click that little purple button that say 'go' so you can tell me what you think.

And sorry if this wasn't the chapter you were hoping for. I've gotten really sidetracked from the original plot of the fic and I'm working on getting it back there... Also I need to put in an important warning. In the next chapter, or the one aftet that, there will be a small yaoi scene. It won't be anything graphic and won't mess up the fic if you don't read it. I'll leave proper warnings at the time of the post.


	6. More Bad Luck

Chapter 6: More Bad Luck

**Disclaimer:** :-0-- zZzzZzzZz)

**AN/Warning:** When you see the ------- -------+------------ that will be the warning for the yaoi scene. There won't be anything graphic... more like a very light lime then a lemon. It's at the very end of this chapter.

That's it from me. Enjoy

------------

I slowly opened my eyes; sleep not quite letting go just yet. I wasn't much of a morning person and tried to get every last minute I could fit in.

When my eyes finally did start to focus the fist thing I noticed was something really bright red. Kurama was standing in front of me with something in his hands. It was an outfit for me to wear that he had borrowed off of his brother. I just thanked Kurama and turned to look again as he was leaving.

Man was his hair really red.

'Talk about a wake up call.'

Not wasting any time I went to the bathroom so I could get dressed and meet the others. It was then that I got the first good look at my self in the mirror.

My hair was short and stuck up in a sort of spiky fashion. You know the look I'm talking about. It's practically on every guy in modeling magazines. My skin was a shade paler, and, thankfully, zit free. The eyes were a bit unusual. The color was pretty much the same but I noticed a ring of yellow near the middle. Other then the obvious missing and extra pieces not too much was different.

Turning away from the mirror, I got to the business at hand. I needed to get dressed and get some food. My routine hadn't changed from one body to the other: Wake up, go to the bathroom, then eat. A big emphasis on the eat part. I hadn't eaten much of anything the day before and boy was my stomach protesting.

It didn't take me long to find my way to the kitchen and Shizuru was already there with a cup of coffee and a cigarette in her hand.

"So how'd you sleep", she asked me?

"Like a rock… You got anything to eat? I kinda didn't get a chance to eat much yesterday."

She had offered to make me something but I opted for a cold bowl of cereal instead. I wasn't sure if it was true or not but most of the fan fics I had read usually made fun of her poor cooking skills.

I was half way through the bowl when Kuwabara half walked, half stumbled into the room. If you've ever seen a zombie movie then you know the walk I'm talking about. His hair was a complete mess. Without the gel it kinda went all over the place.

"Yusuke's still asleep… If he isn't up in a hour I'm going in there and pouring a cold bucket of water on his head", Kuwabara mumbled as he poured himself a bowl of the same cereal that I had. "We're going to be heading out today to find some leads."

"So where are we going", I asked?

"We're going over to the Double Helix. It's a demon sanctuary not to far way. A lot of parties are held in that place night and day."

I don't think he noticed the shocked look in my eyes when he said the name of the place. It was a name I had made up for a fic that I never got around to finishing. I was beginning to wonder what other things in this world fan fictions had a hand in.

"Oh yeah, he started as he took a bite of cereal, one more thing… by 'we' I didn't mean you."

"What do you mean I can't go? I have to go. This is my life you're talking about. I'm the one that's in danger here not you guys."

"No, you're wrong. It isn't just your life at stake here. It's much more then that. Things could get really bad if they got their hands on you. Millions… probably billions would die. Not just in this reality but probably others too."

I had wanted to say something else but really what could I say. He was completely right. I was being a selfish brat just thinking that it was all about me and my problems. I hadn't even bothered to look beyond being stuck as a guy to see the bigger picture… and boy was it a scary one.

I was going to ask what I was supposed to do but Shizuru informed him that she wasn't going to be home today and I couldn't stay alone. He had tried to argue with her but she wasn't going to have any of it.

Looks like I was going to have my way after all.

By then Yusuke had walked into the room, pretty much in the fashion that Kuwabara had. He didn't even bother getting anything to eat and just sat down in the chair next to mine, plopping his head down on the table. I had to repress a giggle at how funny he acted first thing in the morning. It reminded me of what it was like to try getting Beth out of bed before 10 o'clock.

"Hey, Yusuke said with his head still down, where's Kurama? There's something I wanted to talk to him about."

The sound of his voice came out kina funny because it was muffled by the sleeve if his shirt… Yusuke was being such a total lazy ass. He couldn't even pick his head up long enough to ask a question.

Before Kuwabara could answer said boy came walking into the room. As expected he looked wide-awake and ready to go. How the hell did that guy manage to look so good all of the time?

"I see everyone is finally awake."

A chorus of 'eh's' from Kuwabara, Yusuke and myself was the only answer he received. Shizuru didn't say anything. She just got up, putting out her cigarette, and placed the empty ceramic mug in the sink.

"I have to get going. Try not to do anything stupid that could cause the world to come to an end baby bro."

With that she was out the door.

There was an awkward silence that fell over the group. No one tried to start a conversation and it was leaving me with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach…. Actually come to think of it I had that feeling ever since I got up this morning. At first I thought nothing of it but that was when I remember what had happened last night before I fell asleep.

Whoever that person was I had a feeling he was probably the guy from my world, the one that was standing outside my school. I didn't think I should say anything right now to the guys. It's not like it would do any good knowing this and it would only make them worry more. The situation was bad enough as it was with out any more stress added into the mix.

Kurama was over at the counter making himself a cup of tea and a thought occurred to me… where the heck was Hiei anyway? I hadn't seen him anywhere and no one had mentioned him yet… Maybe he was going to meet us at the club.

"So when is Hiei getting here? I mean he is going too right?"

"No, Kurama said as he sat down with his cup, he won't be coming with us. He mentioned needing to see someone that might be able to give us some information. Though I suppose if he returns in enough time he might make an appearance."

"Oh."

So it was just going to be the four of us. Not that I minded. If I stayed close to at least one of them I'd be just fine… I hoped.

----------

While Yusuke and Kuwabara got dressed I was left sitting alone in the living room with Kurama. I wasn't really sure what to say to him. It's not everyday you get to talk in person with a famous anime star… hell you never get to sit down and talk to your favorite anime character because they're not real… wait what am I saying? Of course they're real. Other words I have to run myself to the nearest loony bin and tell them to lock me up and throw away the key. I sure as hell haven't been talking to my imagination all this time.

The clock ticked annoyingly on the wall as I found a particularly interesting piece of lint bouncing across the floor.

What you don't want to hear about the bouncing lint? And how many pieces of lint have you ever seen bounce in your life? …….. Ok stupid question. In reality I was trying to avoid small talk with the really hot guy sitting next to me. After all what do you ask a kitsune that's lived over a thousand years?

Wait… over a thousand years…. He's gotta know something that could be useful. Heck maybe even someone that would know something.

"I was wondering something, I started off, you've been alive for a long time… well… have you ever heard anything about this guy… uh spirit… thing? I mean after all you were Yoko for like over a thousand years, right?"

"Unfortunately my knowledge of this apparition is limited, most of which I've found out recently."

"Do you know why he wants the power of the Dark Light? I mean other then the obvious."

"Well some people have said that it was out of revenge that he started to look for it. Of course coming from unreliable resources, I wouldn't put too much stock in it. So far we've figured that he was claiming the power is his birthright. Considering there are few people that even know of its existence, and even fewer who would know how to unlock it, I have a hard time believing it to be true."

It still didn't clear up much of anything for me, but at least it was a start. Maybe by the end of the day I might actually know something useful.

"There was something I wanted to ask you but I wasn't sure if it would be ok."

"Go ahead and ask."

I had wanted to ask him something about Kuronue but I wasn't sure if it was a touchy subject with him. After all he wasn't really mentioned a whole lot in the show and chances where Kurama hadn't told the guys about him either.

"Well it's about Kuronue."

He didn't say anything to me so I wasn't sure if it was a sign for me to continue or not. I didn't notice a change in him so I figured it had to be ok.

"Well he wasn't really mentioned much in the show, and, from what they did say, you two were really close… Were you two like… you know … uh…"

I couldn't even hide the blush that I'm sure was plastered all over my face. It was a really personal question I was about to ask him and I wasn't sure how he'd react. I didn't want to piss him off but I had a feeling that he wouldn't get mad. Still I couldn't manage to get the words out of my mouth.

"No, we weren't. He was my partner and a very dear friend… That is what you were trying to ask?"

I could already feel my cheeks heating up even more at the open admittance to my question. It wasn't like I was naïve to kitsune nature (or at least what I thought to be kitsune nature. After all I only had the internet to go by) but hearing it out right like that was well… you know: 00

I never got the chance to say anything else to him because it was at that point that Yusuke and Kuwabara came walking into the room. Looks like it was now or never.

--------

We reached the club after a twenty or so minute walk. I was surprised when they let all of us in with out a word, but I didn't question it. Why look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

It was like Kuwabara had said that morning. The place was pretty crowded already and it looked like the party had been going on for a while, just my luck. We had to get there at the time when it was the easiest for me to get separated from the group.

Kurama and Yusuke went off to go talk with some people and I stayed at Kuwabara's side. I was getting a few strange looks from some of the guys. And I'm not talking about the looks like what are you doing so close to that guy? I mean the other kind, like how about dumping the dead weight and coming over here… not a chance in seven hells.

The music was playing loudly in the background but not to the point of causing pain in my ears or head. All things considered the place was pretty cool. It had a modern/futuristic look to it with all of those electronic gadgets you'd expect to see. There were like six really big screen TVs sitting on the back wall, all grouped together, that made one huge picture. Right now it was just showing those swirling colors you see at most of those parties on tv.

I was really getting into the music that was playing. Even though I didn't know what group was singing it had a really good beat to it, something that gets the blood going. It didn't take long before I was drifting off into my own little world moving to the rhythm of the music (though not really dancing cause I was standing with my back to the wall). That's what the situation turned bad. I realized that Kuwabara wasn't there anymore… as a matter of fact I couldn't see him anywhere.

As the panic started to worm it's way into my stomach that's when someone came up to me.

The man standing in front of me was smiling as I looked over at him. The first thing I noticed was his long blue-ish silver hair (think along the lines of Sesshoumaru or InuYasha) and his pale skin. His eyes were a deep red wine color and when I looked into them I instantly had to look away. This was the kinda guy a girl like me only dreamed talking to.

He just kept staring at me and I could feel my throat start to get tighter. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that some really, really hot dude was taking the time to notice me, or if it was because of something else. As a near full on blush started to spread across my cheeks I was figuring it was the former reason… damn my blush reflex to the lowest circle of hell. I could only pray that my OMIS Syndrome didn't kick in.

"I was wondering if I was ever going to get you alone… Drink?"

I just dumbly shook my head no. Anything I tried to say right then would have probably come out as incoherent babble.

"It's surprising to see a human in here. Was one of the men you came in with your host?"

"H-host? Uh… no they weren't… I mean the redhead is. He's the one that brought me here."

'Oh please girl like you even know what the hell a host is… Oh well. Looks like OMIS strikes again.'

"Is that a fact? Well he isn't a very good host leaving some one like you alone like that. Your aura's practically radiating with that innocent vibe many of the demons in this here would love to get their hands on. Such a sweet and tempting offer would be hard to pass up."

I tried to swallow but my mouth was suddenly dry. Backing up wouldn't have done me any good because my back was already planted firmly against the wall. The guy, who ever he was could probably tell I was getting nervous… among other things, but he didn't make a move to give me any space.

Reaching my hand over to the nearby table, I picked up the glass of soda and drank until everything was gone. Not only would it buy me some time to think of a way out, but it would allow me to avoid eye contact. Some how his eyes had this strange, almost hypnotic, effect.

Looking back at him, I suppressed an urge to burp. Belching in the guys face, no matter how creepy, would just be out right discussing.

"I should probably go", I said in an attempt to try and give the guy a get lost hint.

"How about I help you look for your group? This way you won't have to deal with any unsavory characters without someone there to back you up."

"Sure, I guess, if you really want to."

And the cures of the open mouth insert foot strikes yet again.

------ ------+------------

He led me through the crowd towards the other side of the room. It looked like he was heading up to the office that over looked the whole club. An alarm was ringing off in my head that it was a bad move to follow him but a strange sensation was working its way through my system making it hard for me to think clearly. At that time I couldn't put two and two together, I just knew I didn't want to go back into that crowd with my head getting foggy.

"If you look out the window, you should be able to spot your friends faster."

"Is it ok to be in here", I said barely able to recognize the sound that came from my mouth. My voice was starting to sound like it was coming from a distance but I just chalked it up to the fact that you couldn't hear the music in here… probably sound proofing around the room… not that it made sense. But like I said my head was getting foggy and I wasn't thinking straight.

"It will be fine. I happen to know the owner and he gave me a key to this office."

I walked over to the window and looked out onto the dance floor but I couldn't see the guys anywhere. I was so focused on my search that I didn't even notice when the guy came up behind me.

A sudden wave of dizziness came over me and I was forced to place my hand against the glass to stop from falling to my knees. I was about to try and straighten up when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

He pulled me close to his chest, so close in fact I could feel his heart beating against my back. A warm breath tickled my ear as he leaned in closer.

"It's a shame He already had a claim on you. Someone as sweet as you is just ripe for picking." I felt his hand move to my stomach and my heart started beating faster.

"Stop", was the only word I managed to get out.

The hand moved lower to rest on the rim of my pants. I couldn't fight it. My whole body felt like dead weight. He started to open the button of my jeans and reach for the zipper and still I couldn't fight.

"N-no… not… not there."

He didn't listen to me, he just continued sliding his hand down towards the inside of my boxers like I hadn't said anything at all. At the same time I felt warm lips press against my neck and I knew I was done for if someone didn't come in.

A loud bang rang out in the distance, and, as I would find out later, it was Yusuke tearing the door off the hinges and it hitting the floor.

I didn't get to see what happened next because I was overcome by darkness.

-----

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed it and on a positive note it looks like the plot is almost completely back on track. I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the other short chapters.

R&R so you can tell me if you liked it or not.


	7. Reality Check

Reality Check

AN: Sorry it's another short chapter. I'll try to make up for it in the next post. I'm going to try for at least 10 or more pages. No promises though I've been busy. If everything goes right I'll have it up at least by Monday (hopefully by tomorrow night –crosses fingers-).

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…. Yet…. Ah who am I kidding. I'll never own it T-T

---------

The first ting I became aware of was pain, a very intense pain in the side of my head. The throbbing was so bad I had to wonder what had hit me. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't manage to do it. When I tried to speak a weak groan was all I could manage to get out. Whatever that guy did to me it really had sent me for a loop that's for sure.

My thoughts were starting to fade out again when a sensation of something cold and wet was being placed on my forehead. The shock helped me to open my eyes and I saw a blurry figure standing over me.

"She's waking up."

I wasn't sure who it was until I caught the sight of something red. Kurama was standing over me with a worried look on his face. As I looked around I noticed that they all had the same looks on their faces.

"Ugh, did anyone get the license plate number of the truck that ran me over?"

"What are you stupid, Yusuke said in a raised voice? You what were thinking?"

I sat up so I could look him directly in the eyes. It was a lot harder then I expected it to be. What ever was done to me still hadn't fully left my system and was leaving me very tired and weak.

"I take that as a no then", I said just above a whisper.

Kurama sat down next to me and turned so I would have to look him directly in the eye. There was something in the look that he gave me but I couldn't quite put my finger one what it was and at the time I didn't really think much of it.

Before he could say anything about me being reckless and endangering my life I felt the need to point out the fact that it was Kuwabara that ditched me, not the other way around.

"I didn't do it on purpose", was all I managed to get out.

"We know", Kurama said. "But you shouldn't have gone off with him. You knew the risk that was involved yet you still ignored it. Such a blatant disregard for you own safety will end up getting you killed." His voice was soft but I could still hear the edge of anger hidden underneath.

"The fool was as much to blame for this as the rest of you."

I looked over to the window, finally noticing Hiei standing there. I wasn't sure if he had been there the whole time or if he had just gotten in.

"He never should have taken his eyes off of her in. If it were up to me she never would have been there in the fist place."

I could tell Kuwabara was angry. His fists were clenched as he turned towards Hiei.

"Look I already told you guys I heard Crystal say she needed to go to the bathroom. So I was brining her there when all of the sudden she was gone. She just disappeared like 'poof'."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. I never asked to go to the bathroom. I was still standing in the same spot the whole time. It was Kuwabara that he left me.

"No I didn't."

All eyes turned on me when I said that.

"I was standing near the wall with Kuwabara the whole time. I never asked to go the bathroom. All I knew was one minute he was there and the next he was gone. When I looked around I didn't see him anywhere. That's when that guy came."

Kuwabara asked me why I went with them but I couldn't answer that. Thinking about it at that point it didn't really make any sense.

"I don't know."

It was a lame excuse but that was all I could come up with. I looked down to the floor trying to avoid any more eye contact. I was waiting for some one to yell at me but no one did.

"The man that took you is goes by the nick name puppet master. He has a strong psychic ability and uses it to control his victims. You were very lucky that Yusuke, Kuwabara and I were able to get to you when we did."

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. What I needed to do was to clear the fog in my head and take some time to myself to think about everything.

When I asked everyone agreed and left me alone to my thoughts.

-------

Even though I hated the idea, I really wanted to take a long hot shower. Before they left they told me that there was a few more out fits for me to wear in the closet. I just grabbed the first t-shirt and pair of pants I got my hands on. I didn't even bother to look to see if they matched.

The hot water felt good and it helped to clear up some of the remaining effects of what ever that puppet master guy did. I stayed in there for a few more minutes before stepping out and placing a towel around my waist.

After I got dressed I went back to the bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling.

'I've got to get back to see Koenma. There's something about this that isn't sitting right with me. The whole deal has felt off from the beginning. Like what my connection to the evil spirit is. I have a feeling like he knows something.'

I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of the fan.

------

It was three hours later that I got up and went to find the others. I wanted to say sorry again to them. It really was a bone head move that I pulled and I also wanted to see what they found out.

All three of them were in the living when I came in.

There was a spot on the couch open next to Kurama so I took the seat there. I liked sitting next to him. For some reason it made me feel more at ease.

"Look I know what I did was wrong, and I'm really, really sorry, but in my defense it wasn't exactly my fault. I couldn't stop myself from following the guy."

"Look we're not made at you, Crystal, Kuwabara said." There was a 'like hell' that came from Yusuke. "But you can't take any more risks like that. From now on you can't go anywhere with out someone being with you… got it."

"Alright mom I got it."

"No I'm serious Crystal. You can't be alone anymore."

I just sighed. There was no arguing the point with him.

"So did you find anything out?"

I was surprised to hear that they did find out quite a bit. I seems that who ever the evil spirit was, he wasn't really even from this reality. It was only rumor but from what the guys did say he had come to this world thinking that's where he could find the power he was looking for.

I didn't put it together what that meant for me but I was sure in for a surprise later on I can tell you that.

Kurama filled the group in on some of the story behind puppet master. Apparently he and Yoko had worked together once before. The partnership ended after only a couple of jobs and they guy was really pissed about it. I also found out it was part of the reason he was able to get to me so quickly.

Without my noticing it he had placed some kind of liquid root in my drink that made me more susceptible to his power. Kurama countered the effect of the drug as soon as he recognized it to be a mixture he created himself a long time ago. I had wanted to ask him what he used it for but I pretty much figured it was to make some one talk… You know like an ancient truth serum.

We talked for about an hour more when I remembered wanting to ask if I could talk to Koenma. I was about to ask when I noticed something weird out of the corner of my eye. It was as if there was a small ripple in the room, like the small waves you see after throwing a stone into water. I turned my head but the illusion was gone.

When I asked the guys if they saw it, they just said that the effects of what Puppet Master did had yet to wear off. Even if it did make sense I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. I kept waiting for someone to attack us at a moments notice.

---------

And that's the chapter. -gets sporked- #-0 -ouchies-

Hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review now. Getting them really helps get the ideas out.


	8. A Walk In The Park

Chapter 8 A Walk In The Park

An/warning: First off… I'm not going to give any half assed excuses as to why the chapter is so late. I'm just going to ask you not to flame me for it.

Second the main bad guy will be making an appearance next chapter for sure. I just want everyone to know that this fic is going somewhere. And I want to say sorry for it dragging the way it has been.

And last another yaoi warning. I hadn't expected to get this in so soon but I just couldn't help it. (I also wanted to try to make up for that crappy chapter I posted Saturday. Truth be told I didn't really like it but it was necessary for where the story was going.) I also hope people aren't mad with who the two guys are… and sorry but there will be no Hiei/Kurama action in this fic.

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own it so leave me alone you blood sucking lawyers.

Oh yeah and I must give a big thinks to all the people who reviewed. Your imput make fics worth writing :D

---------

Trying to shake off the feeling of dread in my stomach, I asked the guys if we could go see Koenma. They agreed but said it would have to wait till tomorrow. That of course was three days ago. And the thing I saw out of the corner of my eye a few days ago hadn't repeated itself so I was finally starting to relax a bit.

In the mean time not much had happened. The guys kept up the search for clues and potential informants and I was suck inside Kuwabara's apartment. By that point the feeling of 'wow this is so cool being here' had worn down to a 'I'm so sick and tired of looking at the same walls day in and day out'.

On the second day after my near capture I finally got to meet Keiko. She was pretty nice for the most part. Her personality was a bit nicer then in the show… well except when it got to getting on Yusuke's case about whatever he had done to piss her off. (I managed to get her autograph too… as a matter of fact the only one of the guys that I was missing was Hiei's)

Hiei was pretty scarce but I had expected as much. Even being a main character in the show he hardly ever got screen time. Kurama brought by some tea for me to drink to make sure there were no adverse side effects from the root. The taste was really nasty until you got used to it. Even then I had rather drink a strong cup of coffee black then that stuff.

Other then that I watched a lot of tv. Of course seeing daytime soaps in Japanese can only stay entertaining for so long. The anime shows were cool but the fact that I was currently stuck in one, I didn't really feel like watching those.

'Jeez, five days in this place and I've only been out once since getting here. I've got to get out before I go stir crazy', I mentally whined.

If I had thought it would do any good I would have asked if we could go see Koenma again. For some reason they kept telling me I had to wait or he was too busy at the moment to see me… Come to think of it Botan had yet to make an appearance.

-----------

I clicked through the channels without really looking at what was on. If I had to guess I'd say I had clicked through all of the channels at least five times around by now, and believe me there were a lot of them. I just shut the thing off and put the remote back down on the coffee table.

As I was about to head up to my/ Kuwabara's room, Kurama made his way into the living room and sat down next to me. I was surprised to see him because as far as I knew Kuwabara was the one that was supposed to have 'guard duty' as I came to call it.

He was silent, but I didn't mind. I just liked him being there. Don't get me wrong I like the other guys just fine but right now I was glad he was the one that had been there.

"There wasn't anything on", I commented off handedly. Small talk wasn't exactly my forte but I still tried. Anything to get my mind off of everything else going on was a welcomed change. "If you're hungry I could make something to eat. I'm not the worlds best cook but I'm sure I can whip something up that wouldn't be toxic."

He gave me a smile and shook his head no. I figured he was saying he wasn't hungry. That is until he stood up and headed towards the door.

"I figured we could go out and get something to eat. A little fresh air will do you some good and I know a good restaurant a few blocks away."

I was going to ask 'are you sure?' but I held my tongue. I wasn't about to say no to some freedom, no matter how sort lived it was going to be.

We walked side by side in silence and I have to admit I was walking a bit closer then necessary. If I had moved over to my left a little more our shoulders would have been touching. The moment didn't last long before we were standing outside the doors to the restaurant Kurama had mentioned.

------

It was quiet inside for the most part. There were hardly any other people there so we didn't have to wait long before someone was coming over to take us to a table.

The girl that came over was kinda short. If I had to guess I'd say no taller then 5"5' or so. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes almost perfectly matched. The instant I looked at her I had a sudden dislike. I'm not usually one to jump to those sorts of conclusions about people, but there was something in her personality that rubbed me the wrong way.

She smiled the whole way over and only stopped when she asked what section we wanted to be seated in. Kurama, to my pleasant surprise, asked for a table in the back. All of the back tables, from what I could see, were half blocked off from the view of the rest of the tables.

The devil girl/waitress escorted us to the back and handed us our menus. I figured at that point she would go the hell away so we could decide on what to order but, unfortunately, I was wrong. She kept standing there with that creepy/annoying smile plastered on her face.

"So, I heard her say in and all to overly sweet voice, how have you been Shuichi-kun?"

I had wanted to gag. As a matter of fact I nearly did choke…. Speaking of choke. There was a really annoying brunette getting in the way of my Kurama time that was just asking for it… who the hell did that devil slut think she was anyway.

Kurama gave her a polite answer that I barely heard and I squelched the urge to go upside her head. My eyes stayed fixed on the menu while I took the time to calm my nerves.

As the need to break something passed, I let out a mental sigh. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend and, to tell the truth, I figured he only saw me as some poor defenseless girl trapped in a guys body that needed protecting.

I really hated when my mind made sense almost as much as I hated my overly jealous side.

"So, who's your friend Shuichi-kun"?

Man that voice was annoying. And did she feel the need to add kun to the end of his name every time she said it?

"Krys". I said

Short, not so sweet and to the point. Let her stick that in her pipe and smoke it.

"Oh, are you from around here", she asked? If she only knew. "How do you know Shuichi-kun"? … well nothing like letting a person answer a question.

"No I'm not from around here and how I know him is none of your business".

I noticed the look Kurama gave me but he said nothing. The devil girl/waitress ignored it like I said nothing at all. She kept rattling on about some such nonsense or another to Kurama like I wasn't even there. She was trying to get a date with him by pretending there was some sort of function or another that she thought he would be interested in. Pfft, fat chance devil slut waitress.

She kept on like that for a few more minutes. I'm sure I said before that a hungry me equals really piss mood. Deciding it was time for the devil slut/waitress to leave I figured I would make it clear that she needed to leave and leave now.

"If you don't mind, Kur-Shuichi-kun (and I made sure to add an emphasis on the 'kun' part) and I would like to look over the menu so we can order. I'm sure there are other paying customers that you could go bother". I made sure to smile back that same sickeningly sweet smile she had used on Kurama when we got there.

The girl gave me an evil glare but I didn't care… or at least at that particular moment.

"I'm surprised Shuichi-kun, I never expected someone as sweet as you to have friends with such poor manners". She glared over at me again before she said anything else. "Someone will be over to take your order shortly".

As she walked off in a huff I couldn't help hide the smile that made its way to my face. Looking over at Kurama though the victory was a short lived one. He wore a look of disappointment and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Look, I started, I…" I just signed. I wasn't sure what to say to him. Sorry? That would have been a lie. I enjoyed every minuet of it. "I know I shouldn't have done that but she was getting on my nerves and when I'm hungry I get… well… like that".

He accepted the apology and, thankfully, he didn't insist that I go say sorry to that devil slut. Probably figured I wouldn't mean it so there was no point in asking.

We looked over the menu in silence and it was a few minutes later a young man came over to get our order. It was another five minutes of silence when I finally said something.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I've been cooped up in that house for so long I really needed to get out".

"I figured as much... I've noticed you've been quiet ever since the incident at the club. Is there something wrong"?

There was something wrong but I wasn't sure how to put it into words. It wasn't anything I could prove because it wasn't just one particular thing. All I knew was something was out of place. It was like a mental splinter in my brain I couldn't quite get rid of. If you've ever had one of those moments you'd know exactly what I'm talking about. The feeling is both annoying and alarming.

'Something feels off' was the best answer I could give him. He asked me why it was I felt that way but I couldn't say anything beyond that.

"I don't know… it's just this feeling in the back of my mind that keeps telling me something is wrong… maybe I've just been indoors for too long. I guess cabin fever will do that to you".

After that we had some pleasant conversation about this and that. I asked him about his world and he asked me about mine. Time seemed to fly by because next thing I knew the food was there.

While we ate I told more stories about my two best friends, Joann and Beth. I also talked about school and things at home. He never interrupted me and actually seemed interested in what I had to say.

"So, I heard him say as he pushed his plate off to the side, I've heard you talk about your friends and your mother but you haven't said anything about your father".

I looked down at my near empty plate when he said that. The subject of my father was still kinda touchy with me. It wasn't like I knew the guy and he never bothered with me so I shouldn't really care about him but it still hurt.

"I haven't seen my father in years. I can't even remember what he looks like".

"My apologies, did he…"

I didn't let him finish. "No he isn't dead… at least I don't think he is… He left my mother when I was really young. Not that it mattered anyway. He wasn't ever there even when he was still there. The only thing he left me was a worn out photo and a necklace that belonged to my grandmother".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be. I'm not. It's no big deal. What's done is done and there's nothing you can do to change the past".

The conversation pretty much died out after that and when the check came I figured it was time to head back to the temporary prison I called home.

We walked out of the restaurant and he started towards the opposite direction of home. I wasn't sure where he had planned on going next but as long as it wasn't home I didn't really care where he took me.

-------

It wasn't until we were practically on top of the park that I noticed it. It was very pretty, trash free and most importantly nearly deserted. The few people that were there were either elderly couples or young children playing.

I had figured he was going to head over to one of the benches that littered the path so I headed over to one and got ready to sit down. Before I got the chance he motioned for me to continue following him. Kurama was heading along the path further into the park and even further away from the rest of the world.

"Where are we going", I asked him? I couldn't get rid of the stupid butterflies that were trying to move around in my stomach.

"There's a spot not to far from here where I usually go to when I need time to think or just be alone".

Those stupid butterflies kept up and wouldn't leave me alone. It wasn't like we were there for any other reason then Kurama wanted to… to… well I wasn't sure what he wanted but I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it wasn't for any of the reasons I was hoping for.

"Why here", I couldn't help asking?

"I thought you'd like it and it will give us some time to talk about your current situation without having to worry about someone over hearing us… or more to the point, we won't have to watch out for an attack".

"Hm, makes sense I guess… So do you and Hiei come here a lot"?

"No. Hiei's never been here either. It's my own personal getaway".

I almost couldn't stop the blush that was about to be plastered all over my face once I realized what he meant by his words. I was the only one he had shared that special spot with. Even though it seemed strange, or rather, _should_ have seemed strange I just smiled and let him lead me wherever he was going.

We walked another five minutes (probably more but my sense of time really blows) before nearing a small clearing. The first thing that came to mind was that it looked almost surreal. There were more flowers and other plants I couldn't name to save my life placed all over.

The look of awe must have been clearly written on my face because the next thing I knew I heard Kurama letting out a low laugh. I liked the sound and thought he really should laugh more.

"I take it that you approve".

"Mm-hm, definitely. This place is really pretty. It's just so… so… clean? … No, that's not the word I'm looking for". I thought on it for a few seconds but wasn't sure what to call it. "What I mean is that it doesn't have the same feel as the city around it… You know that smog choked feeling".

"Yes, I know what you mean. It's part of the reason I like coming here".

I didn't bother to ask what his other reasons were while I looked for a spot to sit down. There was a place near a particularly large tree, so I sat down and leaned my back against it. Kurama sat next to me and I swear I felt my heart stop for a second… yeah I know its stupid girly stuff like that, that makes you want to rolf right? Oh well I'm enjoying every second I can get.

We sat there like that for a long time, not saying anything and just enjoying the moment. I could feel myself falling asleep when all of the sudden I realized my head was leaning against Kurama's shoulder.

Quickly I picked my head up and said sorry. I told him that I didn't mean to fall asleep on him (both literally and figuratively). Like that was true but I'm not going to say 'Hey Kurama sorry for falling asleep on you. Do you mind if I stick my head back down and catch a few more Z's?'

"How long have we been here", I asked? I wanted to kick myself almost as soon as the words came out of my mouth. How stupid can you be? I mean come on. Alone in a quiet secluded area with a super hot guy and I had to ask if it was time to leave yet.

Score one for me in the worst asked questions of the year category… or maybe it was more then that by now…

"Not very long… Did you want to leave"?

No way in hell was what I had wanted to say but I just gave him a simple 'no'. I didn't miss the slight smirk he failed to hide and couldn't completely stop the pink tinge from coloring my cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear it". He gave me another heart stopping smile. "It will give us some more time together… That is what you want after all isn't it"?

I felt him reach over and touch my face but there was this feeling of something passing through me. It was like a foreign energy coming off of his fingertips and into my skin. It sent a shockwave through my nervous system.

My eyes were half closed when I saw him moving in to kiss me. It was gentle at first then became rougher as he continued. I didn't try to fight him as his hand moved to lift up my shirt.

The whole world faded out as I just let the sensations take over. I didn't even take notice to the fact that he was currently removing my pants, or the fact that my shirt was long gone. The only thing separating us now was a thin piece of material.

When he did reach down and place a hand on the top of my boxers it was like someone hit me with a freezing cold bucket of water. A strong fear crept into my chest. All of my senses were suddenly back and I was fully aware of the fact that I was about to do 'it' as a guy with another guy.

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pushed him back.

"I can't…"

Kurama stopped moving the boxers and looked at me.

I'm not sure why but the fear I felt before started to change into something worse. My throat started to close up and it felt like my lungs were on fire.

"Can't…. I…. I can't breath".

Kurama was talking to me but I couldn't hear anything. I figured he was saying he was going to help me but the only noise I could make out was the pounding from my heart. He pulled out some kind of seed and placed it on my chest. The thing started to grow and vine out, little thorn looking things stuck themselves in around my heart and stomach.

The air started to ripple again only this time I was looking right at it. There was no mistaking that it was real this time and I did the first thing that came to my mind: I reached out and tried to touch it.

It was almost out of my reach but I did manage to brush the tips of my fingers against the furthest edge of the waves. Just as I did that I heard a voice holler out 'Cut the link'.

Everything around me disappeared in an instant and then went white.

"You will soon come to realize you power", a woman said. "But I'm afraid it won't do you any good as you are. You must be brave and don't give in. There is great darkness within you… but do not despair for there is an even greater light".

I never got the chance to ask what she meant or even who she was.

The blinding light faded and I suddenly found myself, not in the park, but back at the Double Helix in the manager's office. Across the room was Puppet Master sprawled out on the floor.

The next thing I knew the door came flying open and Yusuke came running in.

"What the hell? … talk about deja vu…. What the hell is going on here"?

---------

End chapter

Yeah I know I'm evil for not posting sooner. Sorry about that -innocent face- … -dodges flying sporks- I know I'm really, really, really late with this chapter but I wasn't kidding when I said good reviews help me write. It was over ¾ of the way done but then my brain was like mooooo. Then I got a good review and suddenly I could finish. So please keep that in mind :D


End file.
